


Сладкая булочка

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 2





	Сладкая булочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet as Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629868) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Елена оттягивает удовольствие как может, доводя Нейта до отчаяния. Она балуется подобным не так уж и часто — но ему нравится. Нравится боль, нравится добираться до сокровища длинным путем через тернии. 

— Елена, пожалуйста, — выдыхает он, ерзая под ней в попытке прижаться, — _пожалуйста_. — Она едва трется о Нейта — но он послушно держит руки за головой, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в простыни. _Ему нравится_ , — так что она отбрасывает жалость и прерывает контакт. 

— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — хныкает и извивается Нейт, и Елена утыкается ему в плечо, пряча ухмылку — он чуть не поддался порыву вцепиться ей в бедра до синяков. 

Но все же не поддался — поэтому она опускает руку и проскальзывает между их телами, награждая Нейта тягучими, тесными движениями. 

— _Да-да-да-да_ , — шипит он, выгибаясь. Он выдает себя, беспорядочно толкаясь бедрами, и Елена убирает руку прежде, чем он успевает кончить. 

— _Елена._ — Ей нравится его разочарованный тон, и она снова касается — и тут же прекращает. 

— Ну что, — с вызовом произносит она ему на ухо, и готова поклясться, что его взгляд мутнеет, — ты как? 

Нейт сжимает челюсти. 

— Ты невыносима, — сквозь стиснутые зубы произносит он. 

— А ты жадный до наказаний, — отвечает она мягко — и льнет к нему в поцелуе, потому что любит. 

Он отстраняется, хватанув воздуха. 

— Пожалуйста, просто... Боже, — выдыхает он, — прекрати прекращать. 

— Еще минутку, — говорит она.


End file.
